Amity Park LIVE
by RedHeadsRock1010
Summary: "We get a couple people from out of town here and there. Paranormal fanatics, conspiracy theorists, YouTube stars, and some brave souls just looking to prove themselves." The woman smiled. "They never last long."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "We get a couple people from out of town here and there," the women said when she noticed James looking at the list of previous tenants. "Paranormal fanatics, conspiracy theorists, YouTube stars, and some brave souls just looking to prove themselves."

Her eyes closed and she leaned her cheek against her hand, smiling. "They never last long."

* * *

 **Amity Park L.I.V.E.**

Amity Park – ghost infested town and hotspot for supernatural occurrences – was bound to attract conspiracy theorists, YouTube stars, and people looking to prove themselves. But a television agency? This was new.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I hate you," the man said into the speaker. "I don't believe for a second this isn't your fault."

The voice on the other end of the line laughed. _"We drew straws, James. There's no way I could've cheated at drawing straws."_

James crossed his legs and leaned against the Taxi window. "Considering the loser was told they'd be sent to a wacky town in the middle of nowhere that claims to be overrun by ghosts, yeah, you definitely cheated."

 _"What, not excited to meet Casper? Remember, he's a friendly ghost."_

James' face was bright red as he adjusted his suit, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Eight years of college and this is the highlight of my career. You have got to be fucking with me."

 _"Good luck, kiddo! Don't worry, all the newbies get hazed like this. When I first joined, I got sent to a place out West that claimed sacrificing virgins was the only way to stop the apocalypse. You're lucky Amity Park's only delusional, not batshit insane."_

His coworker was quick to hang up the phone, probably called off to complete some important job, unlike him. James had only just been hired by a network, straight out of college and everything, before he was suddenly called in about their programs being fresh out of new ideas.

"People don't watch reality TV these days," his boss had explained. "It's too staged. What we really need are some real weirdos. I mean, have you seen the news lately? It's like I'm reading straight from an Onion article."

After showing them lengthy charts on their company's lack of views and high ratings, the twenty men and woman in the office room were told they would be assigned particular regions of the world to investigate for a new film idea.

"There are some crazy people out there with a story that needs to be told, you just need to find them," their boss claimed before he left them alone to decide where to go.

When Amity Park came up as an option, no one wanted to take it so they were forced to draw straws. Guess who the lucky loser was.

James chanced a look out the window as he noticed the approaching buildings. Although he'd said he was thrilled to be granted a job straight out of college, visiting the "Most Haunted City in America" was not the best way to start off his career.

Everyone knew about Amity Park, it was kind of hard not to with their social media posts and obviously doctored pictures of ghosts. I mean, a Box Ghost, seriously? They could have been a bit more creative than that. At first it had been kind of funny, like a meme that everyone shares but doesn't believe, until the new mayor, a billionaire named Vlad Masters, actually started asking for federal money to "repair the damage inflicted by the town's unwanted supernatural guests." The broadcast news industry had the story of the century after that claim.

It was almost as if these people actually believed their town was overrun by ghosts. Hilarious.

The taxi driver cleared his throat. "Can't believe you actually want to visit this place," he said, looking in the review mirror at his less than amused passenger. "You got a death wish or something?"

"Funny," James muttered. He gathered his things as the car passed under the city sign claiming Amity Park was a 'Great Place to Live!'

For some reason the taxi driver found his reply amusing. The car pulled over two blocks in and the total money owed popped up. As James went to pay the man, he was handed a card in return.

"What's this for?" he asked, observing the name and number on the back.

"Tourists like you bail pretty quick," the driver laughed gruffly, turning around as he took the money. "Call me when you want to be picked up. I'll be here for the next three hours when you change your mind."

James was rightfully angered. He quickly shoved the card in his pocket, mumbling about the taxi drivers being in on the dumb joke. He had one suitcase with him and it wasn't long before he was walking down the street and searching for a hotel. He noticed the driver was still parked, smiling through the window like he knew something James didn't.

He scowled at the man over his shoulder. Already his visit to the town of crazies was driving him to the brink of his patience. If he could find a nice hotel then he could settle in, take a shower, relax, and start his search in the morning. It was eight at night and his was exhausted; the flight from California to Illinois had not been a fun experience.

There were few people out this late, and because he wasn't near the inner city yet he assumed it wouldn't be crowded. There was a group of kids chasing each other so he figured it couldn't hurt to ask for directions.

"Hey, do any of you know where the nearest hotel is?" James asked as politely as he could, bending down until he was their height.

Apparently, the kids hadn't been told about stranger danger because they held no fear as they turned to face the newcomer. "A hotel…?" one of the boys said, eyebrows raised. He couldn't have been more than nine years old. "Is that a joke?"

"No, I really do need to find a place to stay for the night," James explained, feeling uncomfortable when the kids started grinning at each other.

"Oh," the girl said, snickering behind her hand. "You're from out of town." The others dissolved into fits of giggles as they shared some sort of private joke.

"We only have one, Specter Inn down that way and right next to the park," another boy said, pointing and smiling.

James sighed. It would probably be a long walk. He stood up to leave and thanked the kids before heading in that direction.

"Careful," the first boy cried after him, friends laughing loudly. "The ghosts are more active at night."

The businessman hunched forward to hide his frown and prevent himself from doing something childish like sticking his tongue out at the little brats. It seemed even the youngest of Amity Park's citizens made it their mission to pretend like the supernatural existed. It was all one big joke to this town.

He made it to Specter Inn by eight thirty and stared up in exasperation. There was a glowing sign with a smirking ghost over the hotel logo.

The lady at the front desk acted as though she had never seen a customer before. He quickly realized after noticing the sign-in sheet in front of him that his assessment was actually true. This place didn't seem to have a steady flow of visitors.

"We get a couple people from out of town here and there," the women said when she noticed James looking at the list of previous tenants. "Paranormal fanatics, conspiracy theorists, YouTube stars, and some brave souls just looking to prove themselves."

She smiled. "They never last long."

James quickly snatched his room key from her and shuffled to the elevator with a very stiff back. The woman was leaning against the counter with one hand on her face and waving to him with the other. He let out a deep breath when the doors closed. Finally alone, James leaned tiredly against the elevator wall. He looked at the ceiling and begged for the answer to 'what the heck is wrong with this town?'

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

James had come to expect to see his wife or three-year-old daughter when he woke up every morning. What he had not come to expect was a stranger looming over him – particularly an old lady in a nightgown. James screamed, jumping backwards and raising a finger at the crazy woman who snuck into his hotel room, only to be shocked when he realized no one was there.

He turned on the lamp and looked around the room before giving up and collapsing. "Great, it's been a couple hours and I'm already hallucinating from stress," James groaned, rubbing his eyes. At least the bed had been comfortable.

The businessman slipped out of his sleep clothes to pull on his typical attire: a suit and tie. Nothing said prepared for the day like a freshly cleaned suit, and he had ironed his last night before going to sleep.

It was only ten in the morning, a Saturday if he remembered correctly, so James had a lot of time to scourer the city and observe the locals. As much as he hoped not to interact with them, if he wanted to do his job correctly then he'd need to find some weird family that fit perfectly within his boss's requirements for a good, natural reality television show.

He used the stairs this time – the hotel was only two floors – and waved to the woman working the front desk. She appeared to be talking with someone. Figuring it was best not to butt into anybody else's business, he walked passed them.

"Good luck today, sonny," an older woman's voice called after him.

It didn't sound like the young lady at the desk so he looked over his shoulder curiously. There stood the old woman he'd found leaning over his bed this morning waving at him from behind the counter with the receptionist. Both were smiling.

James had never run so fast in his life.

It took him about two blocks to calm his racing heart. He stopped just outside of a restaurant called the Nasty Burger to catch his breath, leaning forward over his knees. Had he imagined it? If he'd dreamt the old woman, then why was she out front with the receptionist? Could the young lady even see her?

"T-this town," he panted, "is absolutely nuts." He was going to murder his coworkers when he got back, he didn't care if it was luck of the draw. Who sends a newbie to such a creepy place anyways?

From his bent-over position James saw two pairs of sneakers approach him. He quickly stood tall and adjusted his crooked blonde kid in front of him looked around. For some reason, he was watching the sky.

"Was there an attack?" the teen asked, looking back at James.

"Makes sense," the Asian boy said, shrugging. "We haven't had one near the Nasty Burger in a while."

"I'm sorry, a what?" James asked. Both were rather tall and well built for high schoolers and they didn't look like crazy locals who ranted about nonexistent beings.

Their expressions changed. It was too subtle for James to put a name to.

"You're from out of town," the blonde one said, smiling. James felt patronized.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Both the teens shook their heads. "Oh nothing. I assume you're here because of the ghosts? You're gonna want to head to the Fenton's then," the dark haired one instructed. "Phantom and the Red Huntress are good hunters too, but you'd never be able to find them."

"Plus, since you're new here, why not start you off with the full Amity Park experience," the blonde said a little too cheerfully. His grin was a tad concerning if James was being honest. "The Fentons know _all_ about ghosts."

"Right," James said dryly, hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The ghosts." Well if everyone in this town seemed dead set on pretending like the supernatural existed then who was he to tell them to stop. "Where can I find them?" he asked, referring to the so called 'Fentons.'

For some reason this question sent the teenagers into a fit of laughter. James was getting real tired of being laughed at today.

"Sorry, sorry," the blonde said, holding his stomach. "It's just, you don't hear that question around here often."

The dark haired one recovered faster and thankfully pointed down the opposite direction where James had stayed last night. "They're that way. Trust me, you can't miss it."

"Miss it? Miss what exactly?" James asked, but was ignored as the teenagers walked away to enter the restaurant, leaving the adult confused. Was he headed to a research building? A school? A house? Who were these Fentons and why did everyone here seem to know them?

James took a moment to collect himself, picking up his suitcase and running over the wrinkles in his suit. He watched the locals. There were tons of people just out walking and talking to each other. Families, kids, teenagers; people of every shape, size, gender, and age were acting carefree and joyful.

What disturbed James the most was that little kids as young as seven were out on their own with no adult supervision. Didn't these parents care? What if their kid was snatched off the street by some loon?

He sighed loudly, earning giggles from a passing group of teens. Cheeks flushed, James vowed revenge on his coworkers. He cleared his throat and marched down the sidewalk in the direction of "the Fentons."

Although his job was to find a group or family that would be perfect for a reality TV show, it couldn't hurt to meet these so-called "ghost experts" to see if this town really was going to take the joke that far. Honestly, they even included kids in this prank! Who does that?

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

James took one look at the giant neon flashing sign and prayed he was imagining it. (He hoped he was imagining all of this but he couldn't keep pretending he was safe at home). This giant brick building and neon sign with... something? on top could not seriously be someone's house.

He took a step back to get a better look of the giant contraption on the roof. It resembled a UFO, which was concerning on so many levels because not only would he be dealing with "ghost experts," but what looked like alien enthusiasts as well.

He sighed, but turned the camera hidden inside his suitcase on. He was looking for a family anyways so it couldn't hurt to check this one out first. James, against his better judgment and all self-preservation instincts, knocked.

"Jasmine! Be a dear and get the door, sweetie," came a woman's voice from deep within the house.

A second later and a redhead teenager stood in front of him. Before he could get a word in, the girl looked him up and down and said, "Take my advice and run while you still can."

James blinked. Not what he had been expecting.

When he didn't move from his spot, the girl sighed and stepped aside, holding the door open for him. Clutching his briefcase to his chest and rolling his suitcase behind him, James entered what appeared to be a normal, if not incredibly large house.

"Looks normal, right?" the girl, Jasmine, said after noticing his astonishment. "Just wait until you see it with the security system on."

"Security system?" James voiced, weakly, unsure if he wanted to know. Usually people had that outside of their house. Why did this family have one inside?

Jasmine walked to a closed door on the other side of the kitchen and shouted, "Dad, Mom! Some guy is here to talk about ghosts." She then turned to James and warned, "Prepare yourself," before taking a seat at the kitchen table and pulling out a book.

James absentmindedly noticed it was a psychology book entitled, "Surviving Adolescence."

Loud thumping came from behind the closed door before James was suddenly faced with the largest man he had ever seen in his life. Orange filled his vision when the man's giant arms wrapped around him.

"So you're here to talk about ghosts?" the booming voice of said giant tree trunk of a man claimed. "Well you've come to the right place."

"Jack, dear, let the poor man down before you break him," the beautiful woman in a blue jumpsuit said, smiling at them.

The huge man set him down with a whine. "That only happened one time," he complained, pouting at his wife.

"Yes, but I really don't think we need another lawsuit filed against us, hmm?" the woman laughed, kissing her husband on his cheek who immediately brightened.

The two of them shared a passionate kiss to which the teenager behind James groaned out, "Yuck, guys, there's a guest. And please, no weapons this time."

James suddenly noticed the _giant fucking gun_ in the woman's arms. Apparently, he'd made a terrified expression because Mrs. Fenton laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry! This doesn't work on humans."

The woman proceeded to cock the gun and grin. "Can't say the same for ghosts."

Mr. Fenton whistled. "Man that's hot."

James was about two seconds away from making a break for the door.

Before he could implement his plan, a sound originated from the second floor and a relatively small teenage boy came bouncing down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and raised an eyebrow at the smartly dressed man.

"Code A or B?" he asked, walking around Jasmine who appeared to be his sister.

"Code F," she snorted, not looking up from her book.

The teenage boy nodded, grabbing what appeared to be cereal and milk for his breakfast. He looked at James and said while pouring it, "You should have run when she told you to."

"Now, Danny," the woman said moving to face her teenage son, "I know your father and I can be eccentric sometimes, but this man is clearly eager to learn."

"I can show him the lab," Mr. Fenton cried, fists raised into the air. "And the Fenton Stockades!"

"Jack, we are not locking the nice man in a medieval torture chamber," Mrs. Fenton sighed, shaking her head. "Remember what happened last time?"

Jasmine turned to whisper to her brother, just loud enough for James to hear, "What happened last time?" The boy named Danny raised an eyebrow at her, continuing to munch on his cereal.

"No, I mean was it the time with the hospital or when Sam's mom was being annoying?" Jasmine clarified. "I can't remember."

Danny hummed. "I think it was when the turkey came to life, actually."

Jasmine frowned. "Oh right," she commented, returning to her book. "You'd think mom would learn that ectoplasm and food don't mix well."

"She's making hotdogs tonight," the brother said, hiding a grin behind his spoon. "And it's your turn to fight off dinner when it tries to kill us."

Jasmine groaned.

"Ah! Yes, but of course we can't forget to take the opinion of our guest into account," Mrs. Fenton suddenly exclaimed, turning to face James who had backed himself into a corner of their living room, clutching his briefcase to his chest. "What would you like to see first?"

Mr. Fenton wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled. "You obviously look like a man with a plan. What did you come to learn about?"

It took all of James's strength to find his voice. "Actually," he explained, slowly, "I came here searching for something, but I'm okay now."

The husband and wife turned to each other. "Oh, well, did you find what you were looking for?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

James looked from the smiling adults holding ghost weapons to their unimpressed kids sitting behind them eating breakfast as if this were the most normal occurrence in the world.

"Unfortunately," he replied, swallowing thickly. "I think I did."

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **A/N:** I love stories that are from outside POVs of Amity Park. This town is the center of supernatural epidemics and is NEVER taken seriously, so what if a producer decided it was the perfect way to get publicity for his network. "Amity Park's citizens have been pretending like they were overrun by ghosts for years; their acting skills were certainty natural looking so why not make a profit from it?"

And the Fenton's are the PERFECT "reality TV family."

EDITED: 10/19/18


	2. Chapter 2

**Amity Park L.I.V.E.**

Chapter 2

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The camera was positioned so it faced the young teenager watching it. A voice from behind the camera asked several questions and the boy answered them accordingly.

 _"My name is Danny Fenton, I'm 15 years old, and I live in Amity Park, Illinois," the teen said, a blank expression on his face. "I suppose my favorite memory is anything that doesn't involve death, danger, or ghosts - but those are few and far between. Oh, I have to be more specific? Okay, well I suppose there was this one time when I was five and I found a box of crayons at the park."_

The cameraman was silent until Danny decided he needed to explain, _"They were the 100 pack."_

Moving on from the youngest member of the family, a redhead was now on the center of the screen. She, unlike her brother, actively engaged the man behind the camera in conversation.

 _"All I'm saying is there seems to be some repressed aggression here. Your thoughts and actions don't match up and this can be harmful for you in your work environment and family life. Are you aware of Festinger's Dissonance theory? Through treatment I feel you could-"_

The young woman was cut off before she could finish. You could practically feel the cameraman's exasperation off-screen.

 _"My name? Oh! Of course, my name is Jasmine Fenton, please call me Jazz, I'm 17 years old and considering a degree in psychology at Yale. Yes, I was accepted my sophomore year. No, they didn't care that I had three years of high school left to complete, they sent me an acceptance letter before I could even apply to the college, isn't that funny?"_

The video was paused to jump forward again. Now a large man and a small woman wearing jumpsuits sat themselves in the interview chair. The man started speaking before the person behind the camera could ask a question.

 _"Jack and Maddie Fenton at your service: the best ghost hunters known to mankind! If you've got a ghost problem, we can fix it for free."_

The couple went on smiling and cooing at each other while the cameraman asked his first question.

 _"Profit? Why would we take others money?"_ the woman asked, shaking her head as if talking to a toddler. _"Catching ghosts is our job. Why bring money into what you enjoy?"_

 _"Us Fentons are a family of geniuses,"_ the man proclaimed, arm around his wife. _"Whether it's inventing the stuff that stops the ghosts or catching them ourselves, we keep Amity Park the safe and happy town it's always been known for."_

A click sounded through the silent room as James paused the tape, turning to watch the shocked expressions on his colleagues' faces. They sat around the conference table with varying degrees of astonishment.

"You cannot be serious," one of the seniors whispered, jaw unclenched - something completely untypical for a businessman. "This has to be staged."

"You saw exactly what I experienced," James stated, pointing at the frozen image of the Fenton couple grinning at him with their kids in the background. "I even showed you my time table. There is absolutely no way I could have met the Fentons before this and convinced them to act a certain way."

The conference room consisted of everyone who had been sent out last week to scout an area for a new reality TV show. James was among the youngest - _after all, only the newbies were hazed and sent to places like Amity Park_ \- but there were several other relatively new workers gathered. Their boss sat at the front of the table, eyes wide.

If James was being honest with himself, he still hadn't recovered from his state of disbelief yet. And it had been over a week since his two day stay at Amity.

"This is the town that claims they're overrun by ghosts?" a woman asked, obviously shocked.

"A family of ghost hunters," another man chuckled, covering his eyes. "It really is like something straight out of a TV show."

Their boss stood slowly, jabbing a finger at the display. "A chaotic town with claims to link to the supernatural, a dysfunctional family with the two heads focused on an obsession, an eldest genius daughter devoted to the care of the younger sibling in the absence of her parent's attention, and the youngest son, a slacker with the weight of his family's expectations tying him down."

James' boss vibrated where he stood. "This is what we need, ladies and gentlemen. This right here."

There were disbelieving murmurs throughout the room. "But sir," one woman voiced weakly, "Ghosts?"

Their boss wasn't deterred. "Who cares! Whether they're real or not, these people believe they are. That's enough to entertain an audience," he explained, smacking himself in the forehead. "Dammit! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Sure, people think the town's a joke, but they'd still kill to see what it's like inside."

The others were starting to see sense and James honestly did not know if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand, if his idea got approved then he received a huge raise. On the other, it meant spending the next six months in Amity Park.

He'd barely survived the last encounter.

Was he being a little overdramatic? Yes. Did he care? No.

"Amity Park has always been very secretive," the first woman said, nodding. "How are we going to convince them to let us film there?"

"We don't need the mayor's permission or anything," their boss said, waving a hand. Did he look nervous for some reason? Oh right, Vlad Masters the billionaire was the new mayor of the Amity Park. Nobody wanted to cross him. "We just need the Fentons to agree."

"How?"

Obviously, that was their job to figure out because the boss started to pack up his things. "I don't know, say it's for some ghost research or something. Appeal to their naivety."

It couldn't be that easy, right?

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"A documentary on the activity of Ghosts and how to hunt them?" Jack Fenton gasped, eyes sparkling as he leaned closer to James. He had the uncanny resemblance to a child who was told they would be going to Disney.

"How wonderful!" Maddie Fenton exclaimed behind him, throwing her hands around his neck. Thankfully the gun was absent this time. "It's about time people outside of this town started taking the supernatural seriously."

If James were a better person, he'd feel bad about lying to this seemingly nice - _if not a little weird_ \- family. But he was a businessman, desperate for a profit and recognition, and extremely exhausted by his continuous visits to Amity Park.

After deciding that this small town in Illinois would be the location of their next reality television show, his boss put James in charge of production, a job typically given to senior workers. He could practically feel the envious stares of his coworkers as he discussed the "documentary" with the Fentons.

He was given a full crew to work with – around twelve men and women with enough camera equipment to fill a large pool – and informed that an entire week of footage would be edited and showcased every Monday. The crew was staying at the Specter Inn James encountered during his first visit - _he kept the light on all night because there was no way he imagined that woman leaning over his bed_ \- and the townspeople had been vaguely interested in why there were so many outsiders with cameras here.

James prayed it was later rather than sooner that Mr. Masters found out about their involvement. There was always the chance he would approve of the project, but James really wasn't looking forward to meeting one of the most powerful men in the country.

"We'd need you to sign these waivers for-" James explained, startled when the papers he held were snatched out of his hands immediately. Apparently, the Fenton parents trusted others too much because they didn't even read through the contract.

James almost felt bad. Almost.

Jack Fenton finished signing off for himself while Maddie checked that their kids were okay to be filmed as well before handing the sheets back with two matching grins of excitement.

"So when does this start? Anything you need us to do?" Jack asked.

"Uh, well," James said, blinking at the adults. "Just act as you normally do. We might be filming around town or in your house 24/7 so just act as natural as possible. There will be moments we might pull you aside to ask questions, but other than that just show us what a day in the life of the, uh, greatest ghost hunters in the country is like."

"Are we allowed to look at the camera or should we pretend you aren't here?" Maddie wondered.

Valid question. The problem was James didn't exactly know the answer. It wasn't like his boss provided him with a list of dos or don'ts. They were pulling this entire project out of their asses.

"Just do whatever you feel you want to. If talking with us is something you like, that's fine." He'd have to hold a discussion with his crew members watching through the window after this. They needed to be warned.

The Fenton parents were visibly excited. "Oh I just know Danny and Jazz are going to love this," the husband announced. "I'll call them right now."

"Jack, the kids are at school, remember?" Maddie sighed.

Jack blinked. "They still have to go to that?"

James was glad he'd brought one person with a camera inside with him because he was sure his boss would love this conversation. It's a good thing he was recording the entire thing.

"Right," he said to the Fentons. "Well I'll go brief the rest of my crew. Just do whatever you were doing before we got here."

James tapped the man next to him who was still recording. The two of them made their way outside where the crew was waiting.

"So what's the deal?" one of the older workers asked, hands full with a tripod and portable filming lights.

James took a deep breath and gave his orders. Three people were to film at the children's high school, three were to gather B-roll around town and interview the locals, and six were required to stay at the Fenton's at all times; two would remain stationary upstairs and downstairs within the house while the other four shadowed each of the members. They were to never stop recording and continuously pull aside the members and ask them questions about their life situations.

The group looked at him like he was nuts, obviously none of them wanted to be in this town of wackjobs. James ran a hand down his face. "Look, I don't know how this is going to work out - or if it even IS going to work out - so just, do what you need to and get some good footage we can use."

One brave freshie worker stepped forward. "Should we focus on the ghosts?"

"Focus on surviving," James replied with a look at the Fenton's household. "It's only a six month trial period. For now let's send everyone to their stations and start filming the Fenton's before the kids get back from school. " He stopped to look at the two that would be sent around town. "I know you really don't want to talk to the locals, but interaction is necessary for this."

He heard someone mutter "ghosts" under their breath.

Whether the town was a huge tourist trap or filled with delusional people, the show was bound to be interesting for an audience. James just hoped everyone understood that it wasn't staged for once because, with regards to the Fentons, their life was just too weird to believe they were real people.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

unununununununununununununununununununununununun

 **Haunted Town of Horrors.**

HuffPost Opinion

 _Jesseca Desosa (2/12/17)_

If you don't know the name "Amity Park," you're living under a rock. The town that mysteriously disappeared two years ago due to a large-scale prank and continuously claims it is haunted by "ghosts" has been the running joke of the US for years.

"We can assure you, despite contradictory claims, the town is perfectly normal if not slightly delusional," the head of Homeland Security reassured the WashingtonRights during the disappearance. "It's a tourist trap for the gullible" (source).

Others beg to differ. Youtube star and conspiracy theorist Caitlyn Cline explains her experience: "I thought they were nuts, but these people - they've got guns and legit shields and shit," she disclosed during an interview two weeks ago. "And there were things. I don't know if I want to call them ghosts, but dude, they were floating. Could have been special effects, I don't know. It just seems a bit too much trouble for a prank" (source).

More concerns popped up around the time the town disappeared. Amity Park has been well known for its crackpot claims of ghosts for about three years now, but around two years ago the entire town seemingly disappeared, leaving a crater where it once stood.

Officials say they arrived there only to discover it was a "hoax" and that all photos of the situation were "obviously doctored," but independent journalists disagree.

"I just wanted to know," a high school journalism student from Clutern University shared on her website. "I lived close by so the drive wasn't bad. I wanted to do a story on ghosts and decided Amity would be the perfect spot to film, but-" here she paused on her vlog post to take a deep breath- "it was gone. The entire town, every building was just gone as if it had been blown up. I thought- actually, I don't know what I thought, I just got out of there as fast as I could."

Along with the journalism student's video explaining what happened, she attached a shaky video of what appeared to be a crater that stretched for miles (watch the video here).

Among the other mysteries surrounding the city comes Vlad Masters sudden decision to become the mayor of Amity Park. The billionaire businessman, previously a resident of Wisconsin, moved to the small town shortly after the disappearing incident. His diversion tactics to answering why he left is something to admire and quite possibly fear.

To add to the list of oddities, in a leaked file from the White House the government seems to be supplying money to an organization of theirs stationed within Amity Park - an organization kept off record. They deny all claims of such an organization existing, but it still begs the question about what is going on within this unusual city? (source).

Thanks to Director Sen Malik, we just might find the answer!

Malik and his leading producer of the project, James Conway, are launching a reality television show within Amity Park next week. The new show is said to focus on a family of ghost hunters who "protect the town from unwanted supernatural entities."

It's the first real look the outside world will get of Amity Park! Whether it's falsified or real, we'll see.

Comment your opinions and don't forget to share the news.

unununununununununununununununununununununununun

 **Kay_K** Here we go again.

 **TheStrongT** Sounds like fun! But aren't there already shows about ghost hunters? They're kind of stupid.

 **Samantha-Gal428** My cousin lives in Amity Park. Every time I ask about the ghosts he always laughs at me. I don't know why.

\- REPLY **12Lancelot12** Because ghosts don't exist

\- REPLY **GameOnnn30** Oh really, and how do you know that? Aliens exist so ghosts could too

\- REPLY **12Lancelot12** The fuck no they don't. How stupid are oyu?

 **GhostGal** shared this article to the group **"I BELIEVE"** GUYS LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!

\- REPLY **SamIAM** AHHHHHHHHH

\- REPLY **MemeKing2013** I really hope this isn't a joke

\- REPLY **Don'tTouchDon't_seven** MY SOUL HAS ASCENDED

 **DAN2731** Okay, so story time. My family and I stayed at Amity Park for a night because we got lost on the drive to Michigan last summer (my dad is literally the worst with directions) and the ghosts are REAL. I am not fuckign with you rn. Listen to me, this town is NUTS but for a good reason. We only stayed there one night- the place only has one hotel like wtf- and during lunch at some burger place the ROOF CAVED IN AND A TEENAGER LANDED IN MY FRIES. Now, you're probably thinking how tf a kid flew through a solid roof and lived WELL THAT'S CAUSE HE WASN'T ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE. Kids don't glow, people! Nor can they shoot fuckign green laser from their eyeballs! (If I could I would have done that to my sister a long time ago).

But these people, okay, the others in the restaurant are just like "oh hey there" AS IF THIS IS A NORMAL ACCURANCE. And then some girl takes out a FREAKNG GUN from her skirt pocket and points it at the kid now FLOATING ABOVE MY HEAD and the kid just laughs before some huge FLYING ROBOT with green hair yells something through the hole in the ceiling and the kid just disappears.

My mom still thinks we all need family therapy. My dad won't even drive anywhere NEAR the state of Illinois anymore.

\- REPLY **12Lancelot12** Fake

\- REPLY **Kay_K Pics** or it didn't happen

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

 **A/N:** Dates aren't important at all. I'm just pretending like this is Danny's Sophomore year, Jazz's senior, and using the dates of this year.

The recording starts next. Stay tuned- ha!

EDITED: 10/21/18


	3. Chapter 3

**Amity Park L.I.V.E.**

Chapter 3

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The cameras stared rolling when the kids came home from school around 2:40. Stunned silence filled the room as the parents gestured to the cameramen surrounding their home with an excited explanation involving "ghosts."

Because everything in Amity Park had to involve ghosts.

The son and daughter remained frozen at the doorway, backpacks still in hand. Suddenly the teenage boy smiled. "Well, my life just got about three thousand times more difficult," he stated with false cheerfulness.

The older sister recovered next, sending a glare to her parents. "This is going in the memoir," she hissed.

"Jazzy-pants," her father whined, "this is a great chance to show the world we Fentons mean business."

"Or prove to them how nuts this family is," Jazz countered, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder who was still halfway between smiling and cringing. James quickly wrote down 'protective of younger sibling' on the pad his boss gave him to help with editing notes.

"Dad, please tell me they won't follow us in the shower," Danny groaned. "There are some things even the rest of the world is better off not knowing."

James noticed how his crewmates flushed red. The family's openness was something they would have to get used to eventually. Probably. "Your rights to privacy are still in play, they're just…" James paused to think of the right word.

"Less?" Danny commented.

"Limited?" Jazz added.

"Restricted?"

"Basically nonexistent?"

Now even James felt the flush of embarrassed pressure from the two teenagers. "We will not follow you into the restroom."

The siblings remained less than thrilled about their involvement if the glares being sent their way were any clue. James figured any teenager would be upset knowing almost everything they do would be broadcasted to the entire world for the next six months.

Danny suddenly shrugged, a strange glint in his eyes. "Well, in order to film me you have to be able to find me," he said as he walked up the stairs to him room. With one last innocent-looking smile thrown over his shoulder he said, "Good luck."

Obviously the cameramen were confused so Jack Fenton kindly filled them in. "Oh! Don't worry about Danny. He and his friends are very well known for their skills at Hide and seek," he laughed, waving a giant hand in their direction.

"Hide and Seek?" James voiced, warily.

Maddie smiled kindly at the man. "That boy is always running off to who knows where with his friends. They're such little adventurers."

Finding great concern in this - while at the same time remaining thrilled about the good content they were filming - the newcomers to Amity Park had to ask. "Isn't that bad?" one of the woman in charge of the lavalier mics asked. "They could be part of a gang or getting involved with drugs."

James added "absentminded parents" to his notes.

Everyone was startled when the Fenton parents burst into laughter. "Danny? Part of a gang?" Maddie chuckled. "Oh, my sweet baby boy has too big of a heart for that."

Jack curled an arm around his wife. "The kid's such a lover; he'd never get involved with anything dangerous or controversial," he explained, turning to James. "Now who wants to hear about our plans to capture the dangerous and controversial Ghost Boy who terrorizes our town?"

Still standing by the door - with two cameras trained on her exasperated facial expression - Jazz slammed her forehead against the wall.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Because Danny and Jazz shut their doors and adamantly refused to come out for hours, the camera crew was stuck with Jack Fenton for longer than anyone should be exposed to the man.

James had several new notes regarding their obsession with ghost hunting - mostly things like "delusional" and "looney" – before the parents suddenly wanted to show them how their weapons worked.

Down within the basement, and sending disturbed glances to the oddly shape door in the corner, the camera crew was done with filming three hours of Jack and Maddie explaining how ghosts operated, and were finally excited to see some sort of odd inventions the couple had managed to create to keep the 'ghost' hoax up.

"It's… a vacuum," one of the women said, slowly. The other crewmembers hid their laughter well as they watched Jack Fenton wave around a small machine.

"Yes, but it's a vacuum with the word Fenton on it," Jack declared, eyes sparkling as he waved the 'weapon.'

The man holding the cords to the microphones turned to James. "Oh God, these guys are a riot," he snickered, covering his grin with a gloved hand. "What a joke."

"And the, um, soup can?" the woman asked again.

Maddie Fenton pulled her mask off her face. "Why, this little thing is what traps the ghosts. Of course, it only works if the ectoplasmic levels of the ghost are lower than 3 at the time of its capture," she explained, tossing the thermos to the closet person who had a free hand.

The cord-man caught it and cautiously opened the lid. "There's nothing inside."

Both Maddie and Jack laughed. "Well we wouldn't want you nice people to get caught in a ghost attack, now would we?" Maddie said. "Jack and I released them into the Ghost Zone this morning."

Jack sighed. "And I was so looking forward to using one as a sample."

James was almost afraid to ask, but these parents were giving them such great footage to work with. "Ghost Zone?" Of course, this question had the husband and wife launching into a whole new explanation of a "parallel dimension" filled with "post human consciousness."

Halfway through the explanation, Maddie suddenly smacked her forehead. "Oh, I know! We closed the portal this morning. Completely forgot you outsiders wouldn't know what it was. Just hold on a second while I fix this," she said.

The statement itself wasn't all that confusing or alarming, but when the woman jumped onto a circular disk and started _floating towards the ceiling,_ it certainty got their attention.

"Mrs. Fenton!" one of the men screamed.

"Oh please, dear, do call me Maddie."

"Maddie, you're - how - that's _floating!"_

The woman looked down at them from where the floating disk had taken her. "Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at their shocked expressions.

"D-did you make that?" another cameraman asked, pointing at the circular device that she was standing on.

Maddie laughed, tinkering with something above the large oddly shaped door. "Of course not," she assured, pressing a button near the top of the portal. "Jazz and Danny made this one. Our original had a few faulty wires so the kids made us a new one a couple Christmases ago."

The sound of a machine moving filled the room as a glass door replaced the metal one. Through the glass the crew noticed nothing but green swirls.

Mrs. Fenton sighed, hand over her chest as she commanded the device to hover to the ground again. "Aren't they just the sweetest kids?"

Watching as the woman casually stepped off a device her children made that defied gravity itself, the camera crew was too stunned to speak. James took it upon himself, praying that the cameras were still rolling and nothing went wrong to delete this footage, to ask, "You have an anti-gravity device capable of supporting human weight?"

Maddie looked flushed. "Oh, it's so embarrassing, isn't it? It's one of Jack and I's old works - from college I believe - and we never bothered to continue developing it farther. It's primitive enough that the kids love it, though."

Through their stunned silence, each outsider was thinking the same thing: No one was going to believe this family was real.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So, Jazz, what do you think of your parent's hobby?"

The teenager stopped munching on her cereal to raise an eyebrow at the cameraman filming her while she ate breakfast. "Is this one of those stupid interview things Dad warned us about?" she questioned, ignoring her book for a moment.

The man blinked. "Ah, no. Just curious." He fidgeted when Jazz sent a pointed look at the camera. "We're supposed to film the _entire_ family."

Jazz suddenly shut her book. "Well consider me adopted then because this is just ridiculous."

Her brother took that as cue to walk into the kitchen, hair a complete mess and wearing green and purple ghost pajamas. He paused at the entryway, face turning slightly red. "Okay, is it really necessary for people to see me in my boxers?"

"We're told to film everything."

Danny looked to the ceiling. "Great."

The crew followed him - only one camera remained on Jazz's face as she returned to her studying - while he searched the cabinet for food before school.

Danny made an angry noise. "Do we have anything besides Fenton Toast?"

Jazz silently held her cereal box out for him to take. He thanked her profoundly for the offering.

Once he poured himself a bowl he turned to eye the three cameramen watching them. "Have they been doing that all morning?" Danny asked his sister, shoving a spoon in his mouth and swallowing loudly.

"I'm honestly surprised I didn't find one of them leaning over me when I woke up," she grumbled, pushing a stray red hair behind her ear. She risked another look at the two men and one woman watching them intensely. "Seriously, there is nothing interesting about us eating breakfast."

"Um, well, why don't you like toast?" the woman asked, feeling the awkward atmosphere. James instructed them to never stop recording, but she could honestly see what these kids meant. How was them eating cereal entertaining to an audience?

Danny shivered. "Well there was that one incident where my face was ripped off-"

The woman mentally retracted her statement.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"-and ladies, this hunk of fine boyfriend material is completely single," Tucker Foley said, getting far too close to the camera following them.

"Tuck, leave them be," Danny groaned over his shoulder, walking next to the goth girl. The two of them were trying to ignore the cameraman tailing them as they walked to school, but the minute Tucker heard that this would be broadcasted on national television he decided to become his own wingman.

"Dude," the black teen complained, dragging his friend backwards by the shoulder. "This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to us. Your family's going to be famous."

"Famous for what, exactly?" the goth girl Sam asked, crossing her arms. Obviously, she didn't approve of the television show. "The Fentons are either going to look like loons or just a scripted, stereotypical family these wackos made up to get more views." She finished with a thumb jab in the direction of the slightly nervous cameraman.

"But we didn't make you guys up," he stated weakly.

Sam tapped her foot. "You really think people are going to believe that?"

"True," Tucker said, laughing. "I mean, you outsiders still think ghosts aren't real."

"Amateurs," Sam agreed, nodding.

The three continued their walk as they discussed the latest video game, occasionally turning around to watch as the man filmed them. They reached their high school in record time, approaching the steps warily.

Finally, Danny turned around and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Okay, you followed me to school. You can go home now." When the man just blinked at him from behind the camera, Danny paled. "Please tell me you aren't coming to class with me."

"We were told to film everything."

"Of course you were."

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It took Lancer and the rest of the class a good fifteen minutes to notice there was an extra person sitting among them. Halfway through his lecture on Hamlet, Lancer paused as he took in the sight of an adult with a video camera filming his most mysterious student.

"Can I help you?" Lancer asked. The class followed his eyes and were stunned to see an adult behind them.

"They're making a documentary on Amity Park," Tucker explained, pointing at Danny who was trying his hardest to sink into his seat. "They're following the Fentons around 'cause they're ghost hunters."

The cameraman started sweating as he thought of excuses. Things like this didn't happen every day and they hadn't exactly gotten permission from the mayor to-

"Alright," Lancer said, shrugging as he returned to his discussion. The class slowly turned around, but continued to send curious glances over their shoulder.

"That's it?" the cameraman whispered to himself, startled.

Next to him, Tucker snorted. "What? Did you expect them to be shocked? This town has seen way weirder, dude."

"Plus you're human," Danny explained, looking sideways at the camera. "There's not much you can do."

The cameramen felt the intense need to point out he could have a bomb, knives, a gun - and the fact he could strangle someone as small as high school kids if he wanted to - but was simply laughed at by the students still listening to him.

He was shocked to notice even the teacher hiding a smile while writing on the board.

Ears tinted pink, the man decided he was switching with someone else for this position. Surviving high school once was enough for him.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **Malik_Productions**  
Don't forget to tune in this Monday for the first episode of Amity Park LIVE, an inside look on the United State's most "Haunted City in America." Here's a sneak peek! #AMITYPARK (attached video) _Like Comment (10:02AM)_

 **GhostGal** THEY ARE AMONG US #AMITYPARK _Like Comment (10:30AM)_

 **-REPLY TooTween7** Chill. We havent even seen any ghosts yet

 **-REPLY GhostGal** HUSH

 **Kay_K** SO ghost hunting is a legitimate profession now? I'm done oh my god #AMITYPARK #jokegonetoofar _Like Comment (10:46AM)_

 **JaneDoeDoes** Okay the sister is cute though #AMITY PARK Like Comment (10:53AM)

 **-REPLY SamIAM** True. But what I really want to know is what colored contacts do they have the son wearing? Tf eyes don't look that blue dudes #tryharder #fake #AMITYPARK

 **-REPLY Don'tTouchDon't_seven** HOW ABOUT WTF JACK FENTON IS EATING #THEMANISHUGE #thiccccccccc

 **-REPLY REPLY JaneDoeDoes** STOP #no Don'tTouchDon't_seven

Ununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Hey guys!" the blonde girl greeted, cheerfully, waving to her followers. "So as you all know there's this new show coming out based on the town I visited a couple months ago. To watch my theories from that visit just click the link below." She paused long enough to point downwards as her followers took notice of the popup.

"Okay, anyways. If you guys haven't seen the trailer yet, you're missing out because they've got some pretty interesting characters so far," she said, moving off screen for a moment. "Only a minute was shared, but I think you'll enjoy it!"

The voice of a teenager came from the now blank screen.

"My name is Danny Fenton, I'm 15 years old, and I live in Amity Park, Illinois," the voice said as B-roll from the town was shown. "I suppose my favorite memory is anything that doesn't involve death, danger, or ghosts- but those are few and far between."

A large house is shown with a neon sign that reads 'Fenton.' Three consecutive clips roll across the screen as the music builds.

"Us Fentons are a family of geniuses," a gigantic man wearing bright orange proclaims, one arm around a smaller woman wearing blue. "Whether it's inventing the stuff that stops the ghosts or catching them ourselves, we keep Amity Park the safe and happy town it's always been known for!" Footage of teenagers at school and kids playing in the park are played over the ending of his statement.

A small redhead is shown frowning as she reads through a psychology book. Her father's voice shouts, "Jazzy-pants, this is a great chance to show the world we Fentons mean business." A new picture is shown of the redhead with her arms crossed and glaring at the man in orange. "Or just prove to them how crazy this family is," she counters.

A girl dressed in black standing beside two teenage boys seems to be glaring at the camera. "The Fentons are either going to look like loons or just a scripted, stereotypical family these wackos made up to get more views," the girl said, pointing at the camera.

"But we didn't make you guys up," a voice said as the angle changed.

"You really think people are going to believe that?"

"True," a young male voice laughed as dramatic footage of the town was shown is rapid succession with panicked music playing in the background.

"I mean, you outsiders still think ghosts aren't real," the boys voice echoed, music cutting off as the image cut to black.

Now there was a classroom full of children and one teacher smiling at the cameraman.

"You're letting a bunch of strangers into your town. Near your families, your friends. I could be a danger to all of you if I wanted. Aren't you afraid?" a voice offscreen asked.

"You're human," the blue-eyed Fenton boy said, grinning. "There's not much you can do."

The music comes back for barely five seconds as the words "AMITY PARK LIVE" fill the screen with the air dates, and names of the producers and crewmembers. Finishing off is a picture of the Fenton family with each of their names beside them.

"Wow!" the blonde YouTuber said, pressing a button so the camera was back on her again. "Pretty interesting, right? Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe! And share your thoughts down below. I want to hear what you guys think: is it scripted or staged? Or do these people honestly believe their town is overrun by ghosts? See ya!~"

ununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

 **12Lancelot12** FAKE _Like Comment (4:34PM)_

(View 49 previous replies)

 **-REPLY TITAN1010** Seriously anyone woh thinks this is real is a idiot

 **-REPLY GameOnnn30** If you don't like the show then why do you keep commenting on all its promotions? Like (21) Comment (4)

 **-REPLY MemeKing2013** SHE'S GOT YOU THERE

 **DarkandDangerous666** Representing us. Glad they put the goth character in.

 **-REPLY Don'tTouchDon't_seven** I swear on all things holy those were steal toed boots

 **DAN2731** That kid looks like the one that fell in my fries…

 **-REPLY Kay_K REPLY:** Pics or it didn't happen

 **-REPLY REPLY DAN2731** OKAY YES I GET IT. I'm sorry I was a little too preoccupied with FLOATING AND GLOWING PEOPLE TO TAKE A GODDAM PICTURE EXCUSE ME FOR MY INCONSIDERATION **Kay_K**

 **-REPLY Samantha-Gal428** I thought you said the kid you saw was a ghost? The Fenton kid doesn't glow, dude.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

EDITED: 10/21/18


	4. Chapter 4

**Amity Park L.I.V.E.**

Chapter 4

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Advice? For surviving Amity Park?" the freshman boy chewing his lunch asked. In the background students watched curiously but didn't interfere. "Don't piss off a ghost."

"I'd get rid of your phones if I were you," a blonde said, throwing a football before staring at the camera. "Or get the Fenton's or Foley to put their anti-ghost software on it. We've got a ghost that can control technology."

Now a black man was rubbing his chin on the screen. "I mean, for outsiders? Learn ghost drills fast and don't talk about B.O.X.E.S. It summons him. Actually, just get rid of anything vaguely square shaped."

A voice from behind the camera asked who 'him' was and the man shuddered.

With a wave of her hand, a gothic looking teenager appeared, shrugging. "Stay out of the way, don't touch objects that glow, and if you see a pretentious asshole with a white cape and horns just run."

"Okay, so you know fire drills, right?" a younger looking adult explained to the camera. "Ghost drills are like those except you run, cover your head, and try not to scream."

The scene switched to a group of kids sitting on the steps of a high school.

"The Fentons in one word?" a kid hummed, his friends laughing in the background. "Crazy."

"Eccentric," another added.

"Bat-shit insane."

"But they keep the town safe," the first kid finished. "They know their ghost stuff, and their inventions aren't half bad."

"When they can aim," a girl snickered, and the group dissolved into laughter.

The scene changed to a redhead pulling books out of his locker.

"The Fentons are geniuses, especially the older child, Jasmine," he said, smiling. "Danny's got this thing with ghosts where he just knows how they work, and their parents are a bit much, but I admire them."

"We had ghost sightings before the Fentons," an older man said. He sat outside a popular restaurant and was watching the teenagers hanging out after school. "Of course, at the time no one believed the victims. Even when the Fentons moved here, guns blazing, it was hard to believe."

The old man smiled. "We all laughed. Funny how only outsiders laugh now."

Fade to black.

 _"Amity Park, hotspot for the supernatural or hoax for government funding and a festering tourist trap?_ " a deep voice announced.

Clips of news anchors overlapped each other.

 _"A small town in Illinois claims it"–_

 _"In a surprising turn of events, the government comments that"–_

 _–"disappeared for several days only to reappear"–_

 _–"still no evidence of"–_

An old, bald man in a suit faces a woman in a pink dress sitting in the sofa across the studio. The music builds.

 _"Do I think we can take this town seriously? No, Janet, I don't. And I don't know what their play is but whatever they want – a reaction, money, fame– they're not going to get it, not from me at least. If we continue to entertain the ridiculous notion of ghosts and disappearing cities, sooner or later this town will succeed in whatever unsavory plan they have to create mass panic, steal our money, and control our country."_

 _"You feel they are a threat to us?"_ the woman in the pink dress clarifies.

 _"They're something, that's all I'm saying. They're a close-knit, recluse town who returns tourists with unbelievable stories and posts doctored photos on the internet for likes. They're up to something, and it's dangerous."_

The scene cuts to a young teenager balancing cheerios on his nose.

"Sixteen," he says, face stiff and arms straight out to keep balance.

The redhead sitting next to him hums. "I once did seventeen."

"Bullshit."

The girl watches, amused, as the curse almost causes cheerios to tumble off the boy's noise. He catches himself just in time.

"This is why I have all the talent in the family," she claims, turning another page in her book.

"Shut up," the boy hisses through his teeth, reaching up to add another cheerio. Just as he places the seventeenth one on the tower, a large man wearing an orange suit bursts into the room with a scream.

"GHOST," he cries, aiming a large weapon at the kitchen table. He blinks down at the cheerios covering the floor. "Oh, hey Danny, Jazzy-pants. What's on the floor? "

"Just my dwindling self-esteem," the boy says.

"All sixteen pieces of it," the girl comments.

Scene cuts to opening.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

James decided it was best that he and two of his more patient cameramen were to follow the Fenton parents. He regretted the decision shortly after.

Day four of recording the Fentons and he was wondering how he was going to survive months of this. At least he wasn't responsible for editing all this together by the end of the week. That was Mac's job.

(Mac hated his job).

The women and two men he had following the Fenton children seemed to be having an easier time. All the kids ever did was go to school, the arcade, hang out at some sort of "Nasty Burger" and have sleepovers. The parents, on the other hand, did nothing but tinker with gadgets that should be impossible and combine their physics-defying inventions with the incredulous claim of ghosts.

At least he was getting good footage. His boss was ecstatic.

"He shared a promo already?" James hissed into the phone, trying to keep his voice low. He weaved past the two cameras recording Mr. and Mrs. Fenton working on a 'Boo-merang.'

 _"Sorry, kid,"_ James' old friend from marketing said. _"The boss loves this family. He's got a lot of interested parties. No one knows what Amity Park is like and you guys get an inside look? People are going nuts."_

James moaned, rubbing his chin. He needed to shave.

 _"Seen any ghosts yet?"_

"I hate you."

The man on the other end of the line laughed.

 _"I'll keep you updated on any changes, but we're definitely putting out a segment this Monday so make sure Mac has that ready for us."_

James eyed Mac who was sitting behind his laptop in the Fenton's family room, desperately downloading and rendering clips of footage with a panicked look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him."

James hung up the phone and sighed. He'd tell Mac when he didn't look two seconds from breaking down.

He heard the stairs creak and saw Daniel Fenton and his sister Jasmine Fenton fully dressed for the day. The older sister was arguing with one of the three cameras following them.

Jasmine Fenton was an intelligent individual who was very set in her ways, as far as James could tell. Danny Fenton fit the role of sarcastic teenager well enough that any other personality traits hid underneath his desperate need to comment on how much life sucked.

Personally, James thought their close relationship was what endeared people the most – or would endear audiences despite the weirdness of the family. Siblings were known to fight, but Jazz and Danny fit in each other's lives like puzzle pieces.

"–the new theory, of course, being that ghosts feed off the emotions of the living. It's not necessarily fear like folklore might tell you. I've been trying to get my parents to research the topic more, but they're still warming up to the belief that all ghosts are not ectoplasmic globs of spectral waist and false human emotions," Jazz explained.

Danny brushed past her to grab a granola bar and yogurt. Another thing James found odd was the fifteen – almost sixteen, Danny liked to remind them – year-old's diet. Most teenagers lived off candy and chips.

"I-I see," the women behind the camera said, completely lost.

"Don't bother," Danny said, grabbing his sister by the sleeve and tugging her to the kitchen table. He eyed his parents working in the family room. "What are they doing now?"

James answered, "Something called a Boo-merang."

"Okay, nope. Yep. Okay, why don't you come closer" Danny said, motioning to one of the men recording him. The guy looked startled but followed. "Little bit more. Nope, a little left. Yeah, perfect, stand right there."

The man was practically towering over the teenager with a very close look at his breakfast.

"If you zoom in you can see the little chocolate chips are ghost shaped," Danny said, as if that explained anything. Although James did hear his cameraman gasp. So, Amity Park had ghost shaped chocolate chips in their granola bars now. Interesting.

"Finished," Mr. Fenton shouted from the kitchen. James turned his back to the kids and watched the excited man show the camera their invention.

"What does it do?" one of the men asked.

"It's a ghost locating device," Mrs. Fenton explained, snatching it from her husband. "It's nothing new, but we still can't seem to fix this one bug."

"Bug?"

Jack snatched it back and raised it to the sky. "But we Fenton's never give up!" He quickly pulled his arm back – James panicked thinking about all the _expensive technology in the room and holy shit he's really going for it_ – and launched the boomerang forward.

It swiveled through the living room in an angle that would be completely impossible of a normal boomerang and headed for the kitchen. It smacked straight into the back of the cameraman filming Danny's breakfast.

"Ah!" he cried, pitching forward. Danny, completely unfazed, caught him.

"What was that?" the women with the camera asked, clutching her equipment closer.

The Fenton parents ran past James into the kitchen and sighed.

"Another failure," Mrs. Fenton muttered, picking the boomerang off the floor.

"What just hit me?" the cameraman panicked, clutching his back with his free hand. "Oh my god. Was I shot?"

Mr. Fenton slapped the man on his back, right over the spot the machine hit. "Nothing to worry about, my friend! Just a location device meant to track ghosts. Of course, for now it only seems to track Danny."

Danny smiled when the cameraman blinked down at him.

"I am not a shield," the man said, aghast.

"Sorry, but I've been hit with that thing enough times to leave brain damage," Danny explained, munching on his granola bar.

Beside him, Jasmine nodded. "Just think of it this as training. In Amity park, you've always got to keep your eyes open. If you can make it through at least a week in this house, you just might survive this town."

James ignored the panicked, incredulous, and annoyed looks of his co-workers.

(James hated his job).

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The camera showed footage of police offices eating lunch at a local restaurant.

"Prison?" a woman officer clarified. "Sure, we've got one. Haven't had use for it in years."

"Crime's basically nonexistent," another officer explained. "Humans fighting other humans? What a joke."

A voice behind the camera asked, "You haven't had a single crime in years?"

The group exchanged glances, thinking it over. One officer hummed, rubbing his head.

"Well there was that one guy abusing his kid a while back," he answered.

"Is he in jail?"

The man smiled. "The ghosts got to him first."

The scene changed to a bald, overweight man sitting behind what looks like a classroom desk. He was marking papers with a green pen.

"I'm not certain what you're asking me," the man said, not looking up from his work. "Amity Park has a lot of history. What do you want to know? I'm a teacher here at Casper High so I can tell you what typically happens here."

The cameraman answers affirmatively, asking him to explain whatever he wants to.

"We have attacks nearly twice a day, but they've been slowing down since the Fenton's started regulating the natural portals. One of our lockers is haunted by a student who died here in the 50s. The principal accidently hired a ghost for a school counselor who fed off the misery of the students."

The teacher looked up, thinking. "There was that one teen popstar everyone loved so much – Ember something – who was a big hit for a while. Too bad she was only using it as a cover to enslave the world."

There was a long pause until the teacher stared at the camera and asked, "Need anything else?"

The scene changed to a shot of the street in chaos.

"Did anybody call the Fentons yet?" a girl yelled over the panic of people running from absolutely nothing. The camera panned the street, taking in the citizens ducking for cover behind designated 'ghost shelter' areas and the few stragglers running over the street.

"Phantom's been scarce lately," another said, standing close to the cameraman. "Maybe the Red Huntress?"

"I don't think she can see this one," someone else yelled. Several people groaned something along the lines of "Why is it always this kid?"

Whoever was operating the camera was obviously very confused as he kept turning back and forth, filming across the street where a smoking flag lay on the ground.

"It's just a small fire," the voice behind the camera whispered, filming the girl hiding next to him.

The girl snorts. "That's his signature. Stay low, someone will take care of him."

The camera turned to face the street again where nothing but a lone flag lay smoking on the ground. The sound of a jet engine startled the man and the camera shook when it tilted upward to film a figure in red racing to the scene.

"Damn it," the figure yelled, stopped above the flag. "Any kids here? Someone point me, quick."

"LEFT," a small girl yelled from behind a shelter. "Above the sign!"

The figure in red fired up her gigantic gun and shot a pink ray at the sign of the restaurant to her left.

"Higher," another voice called out. "He's flying towards you."

The woman adjusted her aim, stepping on something on her hover-board that caused it to reverse. She fired.

"Straight above!"

"Almost, he's got the parrot!"

"Parrot behind!"

"He's below now!"

The camera desperately tried to follow the shots the women was firing, but everything ended up a blur until one of the pink lasers smoked and shattered in midair, as if hitting something. The woman grinned and fired twice more at the area where the smoke was coming from until it gathered on the ground.

She then pulled out a soup can and clicked a button on the side. "Ectoplasmic levels at three, ghost," she said, pointing downwards. "Bye-bye."

The soup can proceeded to shoot out a blue light that condensed around the area of the ground and sucked up a large ball of light. When the light ended, the woman capped the soup thermos and shook it. People cheered.

"Anyone seen Phantom?" the woman asked, clipping the thermos on her belt. At their negative answers she shook her head. "Damn, what the hell has he been doing, slacking off? Keep an eye out for him. Post if you see anything."

The cameraman filmed the woman flying off into the distance and then followed the citizens who crawled out of their hiding places to continue their day. Everyone went back to what they were doing before a child had screamed 'ghost'.

"Hey," the girl from earlier called, grabbing the camera's attention. She frowned when the camera was shoved in her face.

"#PhantomWatch," she said, waving her phone. "Keep an eye out. Phantom loves messing with outsiders so just post if you see him."

"Who is he?"

The girl laughed. "Just look for the glowing, spandex-wearing, white-haired teenager with a giant D on his chest. You can't miss him."

Scene fades to black.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A voice announces over videos of two teenagers and two adults, _"A typical day in the Fenton household involves explosions–"_

"GHOST!" **BOOM.**

 _"–inventions–"_

"This one can translate a ghost's language into English." A pause, then a machine's voice says, "Fear me."

 _"–odd breakfast foods shaped like things they should not be shaped like–"_

"–ran around town for a while until my parents caught up and fixed me. And that's why I hate toast, particularly Fenton toast with my Dad's face on it."

 _"–and sarcasm."_

"Jazz has the worst love interests," Danny Fenton explained to the camera, dodging his sister's shove. "She fell in love with a ghost who tried to use her body to bring his dead girlfriend into the human world."

"Oh, like every girl you've dated hasn't tried to kill you," Jazz snapped.

The camera pans to a relatively normal looking brick house with a glowing sign on it, only to zoom out quickly to a large, otherworldly contraption on the roof.

 _"But in Amity Park, the town haunted by the supernatural, one can hardly expect normal citizens."_

"I turned into a dragon once," a beautiful girl says to the camera, brushing hair out of her eyes. "Cursed amulet. I think I tried to eat someone."

A blonde jock shrugs at the camera. "I think all of us have been possessed at least once. I still have nightmares about it."

 _"One thing is for certain, there's more to this town than meets the eye. With its chosen isolation, no one's ever gotten a good look at the town or it's people."_

The Fenton family stands outside their house, Jack Fenton with his arms around his family and the teenagers waving with amused grins. The drone zooms out until you see the top of the Fenton household with the city lights in the background.

 _"This is Amity Park L.I.V.E., an inside look at the United States' greatest mystery."_

A deep laugh echoes as an animated bed-sheet ghost flies across the screen before cutting to black.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **Malik_Productions**

Stream the first episode of Amity Park L.I.V.E., an inside look at the United States' most "Haunted City in America" on Netflix today at 9AM est. (attached link) _Like (10k) Comment (891) (_ _7:03AM)_

(View 887 previous replies)

 **TooTween7** oh ym god they mentioned the box ghost

 **– REPLY Kay_K** who?

 **– REPLY GhostGal** the ghost guy in overalls on twitter. He's all over the tags.

 **GhostGal** For anyone who wants it: here's all the Amity Park tags and social media from Amity citizens. Facebook, Insta, Twitter, Tumblr, and Snap. My personal favorites are:

 _totallycorrectDannyPhantomquotes (link)_

 _Welcome to Amity Park (link)_

 _DP official (link)_

 _Amity Park Snaps (link)_

 _The Spook Crew (link)_

 _Narwalsarefalling (link)_

 _Diddly-darn-ghost (link) ß this one's a bit weird and is mostly art of some kid named Phantom_

 _A-Squad (link)_

 _reallydumbdannyphantomAUs (link)_

 _englishteacherDOOMED (link)_

 _ICanHackY0urAssS0Fast_FryerTuck (link)_

 _VegansWillPrevail (link)_

 _WarOnGrass (link)_

 _Channel4News_w/Thunder (link)_

Hate to do this to ya'll but none of them make sense. hoping the show will give us some context

 _(link) (link) (link) (link) (link) (link) (link) (link) (link) (link)_ **#PhantomWatch #allthingssquare #ontheSKULKagain #hotvampire #ghostwatch #backatitagainwiththeinsurance #JACKFENTON #CasperH-elloGhost #CodeBlack #CodeYellow #CodeRed #anyonedeadyet**

 _Like (2K) Comment (463)_

 **– REPLY **Don'tTouchDon't_seven**** DON'T CLIK ON DIDDLY

 **– REPLY REPLY **SamIAM**** why

 **– REPLY **SamIAM**** oh my god I regret everything

 **JaneDoeDoes** is no one going to talk about the floating pirate child?! _Like (1.5K) Comment (2k)_

 **– REPLY **Kay_K**** What

 **– REPLY **33333_682** ** What

 **– REPLY **Samantha-Gal428** ** Yeah, that was a bit excessive. How are they supposed to get people to believe this isn't ataged when they hook a kid covered in green paint up to suspension cables and make him and his parrot attack another lady on a fake flying piece of cardboard

(View previous 453 replies)

 **– REPLY **MemeKing2013** ** I don't get how all of you are missin it? Look right at 10:34 before the lady in red with the hoverboard shows up

 **– REPLY REPLY Space_Case7** I'm? Looking?

 **– REPLY REPLY **MemeKing2013**** click the link

 **– REPLY REPLY Space_Case7** I DID

 **– REPLY** **TITAN1010** Fuck no. We are not living #thedress again _Like (53) Comment (12)_

 **– REPLY GameOnnn30** No, wait, guys, I think I figured it out. all the people who see the ghost are kids. Because the boy with his dad was the first to scream at  10:23 and when the red lady shows up she asks kids to point her in the right direction

 **– REPLY REPLY DAN2731** Well I'm 22 and I can see it so

 **– REPLY REPLY** I'm Fifteen and there's nothing there. Am I surprised Amity Park put together this absolute nonsense for likes? No. Neither should any of you.

 **Samantha-Gal428** The Fentons are fucking hilarious tho. Can I marry Jazz? And I want Danny as a little brother with crazy ghost hunting parents-in-law _Like (244) Comment (12)_

 **REPLY** **TwentyRed_flight** gay

 **– REPLY REPLY **Samantha-Gal428**** (gif 'nofuckingshit') _Like (120) Comment (2)_

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **A/N:** So, due to a lot of reasons, I was inactive for almost a year. In that time, all of my docs deleted. I'm working from scratch right now, guys, and it's depressing as hell. This was one of my favorite stories, however, so I want to update it. No idea when the others will be updated, but they're still not abandoned.

I am, however, writing more on AO3 and if you like BNHA I started a story for that one a couple months ago.

I'm trying to gauge interest on this story so please review if you'd still like to see updates of this one.


End file.
